Lone Shee
The Lone Shee is the main character in the Docking Station Story. History As very little is known about the Shee in general, it is difficult to go into great detail about the Lone Shee. Like many members of his race, he was a great scientist. However, while most of his friends preferred genetic tinkering, he became deeply involved in more "technological" sciences, which eventually led to the discovery of the Warp. As it was, the Lone Shee's tendency to become deeply involved in his work was his downfall, as he became so engrossed in studying the Warp that by the time he was ready to share his discovery with the rest of the community, they were already long gone, having set off in the Shee Ark for Sphericus many months (even years) ago. After wandering Albia for several days (and noticing a lack of Norns and Ettins), the Lone Shee came to this very conclusion. Luckily, the Lone Shee was still a competent enough biologist and genetic engineer that he was able to custom grow his own ship, the Capillata. The Docking Station Story follows his travels as he tries to play catch-up with the rest of his species. Accomplishments * Discovered the Warp, and built a portal device that would allow him to use it * Designed and grew the Capillata * May have developed the Albian equivalent of beer. * Set off the volcanic reaction that transformed Creatures 1 Albia into Creatures 2 Albia * Discovered the Bondi Norns, Hardman Norns, Treehugger Norns, Toxic Norns, Magma Norns, Fallow Norns, Siamese Norns, and Banshee Grendels while traveling the Warp * Created the Zebra Norns, Astro Norns, and Harlequin Norns * "Discovered" the Banshee Useless Facts The Lone Shee: * Is very... 'fond' of tea and (chocolate) biscuits. * Does not like the color orange. * Must dial co-ordinates into his portal device to travel through the Warp. * Can usually smell a Grendel before he sees it. * Had "handled a few Grendels in his time." * May not be in the same reality he began in. * Feels guilty about blowing Albia up. * Feels stupid that he let the Ettins "take care of things" after blowing Albia up. * Had a private, underground lab back on Albia. * Hoarded a lot of biscuits in his lab. * Was a black sheep among his fellow scientists, largely due to his anti-social tendencies and his "gadget obsession". * Heard "The Legend of the Banshee" as a young child, and regarded it as just that until he finally encountered them. * Appears to have warped onto the Shee Ark once before, though he considered it to be an alternate reality (see Hardman Norn story). * Isn't entirely sure that the Capillata is really female. * Has fur (see Siamese Norn story). External links * Prologue to the Docking Station story * All Eleven Chapters of the Docking Station / Lone Shee Story (Including the Banshee Grendel chapter) Players' Interpretations of the Lone Shee * FranckyFox2468 1 * Officer 1BDI 1 * savverz 1 * taklayyankovic 1 * WillowWhiskers 1 * xsaria 1 Category:Named creatures